Satellite network communications capacity is a valuable commodity that should be maximized in all systems. The overall satellite capacity is limited by a downlink (DL) and forward link (FL) depending on the overall system architecture due to frequency and power limitations. There are various ways to improve the DL and FL performance by using a higher gain antenna, dynamic resource allocation (DRA), statistical multiplexing, and other approaches. However, due to cost, complexity, size, and power considerations, the aforementioned approaches may not be practical to improve the DL and FL capacity. Therefore, the limited DL and FL satellite capacity remains a significant problem. Accordingly, an improved way to increase DL and FL satellite capacity may be beneficial.